


A Peg in Need

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, There is no plot, just read it for copia getting pegged ok, this is p bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Copia has needs too, ya' know.





	A Peg in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, and also makes no sense with how I perceive Copia, but whatever. I wrote it real fast...idk...

A sister of sin, being called to Copia’s living chambers, was not a new development. No one exactly knew what happened behind closed doors, but the suspicion was always there. No one spoke once they were out the door, but why else would a sister be invited to his room?

Today was meant to be no different.

The cardinal walked slowly through the quarters, watching as the sisters of sin paid no mind to him, going about their day to day work. He notices one, however, and approaches you carefully.

“Morning, Sister.” He begins and only then do you stop to look at him, offering a polite smile.

“Good morning, your eminence.” The smile he offers in return for this is large enough to note his teeth. He appears very pleased to this address. “Can I help you?” He looks away for a second and you could almost believe there is more color in his cheeks. But you do not get to think of it much, as he leans a bit further towards you.

“As a matter of fact, you can.” Now the cardinal, takes a breath, as if worried and speaks barely above a whisper. “May I offer you to pay a visit to my bedroom now?”

You glance about your unfinished work, but then assume it all would be understood once you explain that you were, in fact, assisting the cardinal. So you nod and his eyes sparkle almost to this.

He leads the way, trying to make small talk but failing to get more than one-word replies from you. You must admit, you knew what you agreed on, but were not fully aware of how it would go.

You fancied the cardinal, as much as you fancied the other spiritual leaders of the church. Well, he might have not been the actual current leader of the church, but he was the leader of Ghost… This was good enough.

Once you’re inside your room, you await any form of contact, yet instead, he moves further into the room, past you—and that is enough to make you wonder if perhaps you misunderstood something.

“It’s in the closet. A box on the ground. You cannot miss it.” He can’t even face you as he says this. But you do as instructed.

You’re not sure what you expected in the box, but it wasn’t it. Picking up the toy and lubricant you return to him, watching as he slowly goes about taking off his vestments.

He wasn’t in tip-top shape, actually… A bit more round than you expected under the cassock, but certain aspects were no surprise—after all, the suits left little to the imagination.

You were so perplexed, watching him undress; it took you a bit to realize you had to do the same. It was only when he looked at you and cleared his throat that you snapped out of it.

Quickly, placing down the items, you slipped out of your tunic but decided to leave your panties on. He doesn’t look like he’s admiring you exactly, but he does give a good glance over your body, a small smile on his lips.

“Should I assist you through this, or do you know what to do?” He asks with his voice low. Once more you nod, reassuring him you do know how this goes.

He moves onto the bed, lying down on his stomach and you quickly move behind him. Attaching the strap-on, you cover it in lube and then do the same with your fingers.

With little guidance, he lifts up his hips, to grant you better access.

You carefully place your members against his entrance, your cold hands sending shivers down the cardinal, who gasp at it. Once you slip two fingers into him, you notice him burying his face in the pillow, biting into it. You worry perhaps this is too fast and lessen the pace in which you push into him. But, his prick is already hardening up, giving you the green light to continue. Gingerly, you work your way around, till you fit in another finger inside him. Copia moans, but it sounds oddly similar to a purr.

“Please…” he mutters and its muffled by the fabric. You pull out and then align the dildo with him.

Slowly, but surely, you push until half the length is inside of him. Then, you pull out slightly and begin pushing again. Through this entire process, he keeps making noises of pleasure, and it is fulfilling to finally hear.

You pay more mind to the length you push into him, careful as to not hurt him, but along this you notice one of his hands creep towards his dick, caressing its head, before stroking it in rhythm with your thrust.

The noises become louder as you start to pick up the speed, hearing him saying something in between them. It’s practically intoxicating, to watch him become more and more undone in the process. One hand still on himself, while the other balls up in the sheets.

It doesn’t take long before at this rate he comes, spilling all over the bed, and you take it upon yourself to take the toy out of him. He sighs, once you break contact and the cardinal collapses down on his side. There’s a smile on his lips, eyes closed as he still bathes in the bliss of an orgasm. After catching his breath, he extends his hand to you and you gratefully take it. With that, he leads you to lie down next to him.

“Thank you, sister.” He manages through half-lidded eyes. Self-satisfied, you smirk then press a hand to his cheek. Copia is sweaty, but you ignore it, tracing your hand into his messy hair and flattening the strands standing up in odd angles. “May I request you tell nobody of this?”

“Of course.” You answer honestly, understanding that perhaps this was for the better.

“Thank you…”


End file.
